El depredador
by Y.Anonima
Summary: El Depredador llevaba varios meses acechando a su presa. Sabía dónde vivía, donde trabajaba y donde compraba. Una inspección discreta a su cubo de basura le había entregado una gran cantidad de información personal. Con su nombre, dirección y fecha de nacimiento. El resto fue fácil…(lemon explicito) Esto es para ti Yuli (Guest).


**NOTA:** Hola! Aquí de nuevo con un lemon un poco fuerte pero aun así espero lo disfruten, se lo dedico especialmente a **Yuli (Guest).**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Escenas de sexo muy fuertes al igual que su lenguaje si son delicados en ese sentido por favor no lean no me gustaría tener problemas con ustedes.

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

El Depredador llevaba varios meses acechando a su presa.

Sabía dónde vivía, donde trabajaba y donde compraba. El espionaje secreto a su casa le había dado un patrón detallado de sus idas y venidas. Una inspección discreta a su cubo de basura le había entregado una gran cantidad de información personal.

Con su nombre, dirección y fecha de nacimiento, pudo hacer una visita al palacio de justicia y buscar a través de la lista de votantes registrados para obtener su número de seguro social. El resto fue fácil. Hacía calor en la destartalada furgoneta Dodge. El Depredador dio un largo trago a su refresco y se secó el sudor de la frente con un trapo, mirando hacia la caravana a unos cien metros de distancia y, ocasionalmente, alzando sus prismáticos para una mayor precisión.

Sabía por anteriores espionajes, que su víctima rara vez se levantaba antes de las tres de la tarde, así que esperó con paciencia, soportando el sofocante calor. Un grasiento cuaderno azul descansaba abierto en el asiento a su lado, lleno de notas; diferencias irreconciliables, su certificado de nacimiento; su expediente académico del instituto y la universidad, una estudiante con matrícula de honor, su historial médico completo y un informe detallado de sus cuentas. Sospechaba que ahora, él sabía más cosas sobre ella que la misma víctima.

La idea de tomarla hizo que su polla se hinchase dentro de su mono de mecánico. Ahora ya no faltaba demasiado tiempo. El interior de su pequeña caravana lo había sorprendido. Había sido fácil entrar a través de una ventana mientras ella estaba trabajando. Había pasado varias horas allí, husmeando entre sus pertenencias, inspeccionando sus armarios, su colección de películas, la mayoría de terror, sus CDs de rock and roll y cualquier otra cosa que le llamase la atención, a la búsqueda de cualquier pista sobre su personalidad.

Su mobiliario era común y corriente, y su gusto tan de venta de garage… que era probablemente lo único que podía permitirse desde que viva sola, asumió. La mayor parte del sitio estaba rigurosamente limpia. Su dormitorio lo sorprendió, lleno de libros. Cientos de libros, de tapa dura y de tapa blanda, en estanterías y amontonados en su cómoda, en su mesita de noche, hasta en el suelo. Stephen King, Fred Saberhagen, Dean Koontz, y lo que parecía ser la colección completa de Anne Rice, Crónicas Vampíricas, Las Brujas de Mayfair, y una fotografía autografiada y enmarcada, tamaño 8x10 de Anne Rice en una pared. También había pósters de películas, "Blade" y "La Reina de los Condenados". ¿Acaso creía en vampiros? Según parecía, sí, siempre y cuando la colección de películas fuese una pista factible. ¡Oh, iba a ser tan divertido! ¡Hacerse con su terror más oscuro (¿O era una fantasía?) y traerlo a la vida! Fuere como fuere, lo sabría muy pronto.

A las 15:26 hrs. escuchó el portazo de la puerta trasera, y el motor de la destartalada furgoneta de su presa al cobrar vida. Unos segundos después el viejo trasto atravesó traqueteando la carretera llena de baches, con las ventanillas bajadas, y sonando rock and roll. Alzó los prismáticos y vio que aquel día, ella vestía una falda negra holgada, una camiseta teñida de color naranja brillante, rosa fucsia y amarillo chillón, junto a sus gafas de sol. ¿Los restos de un pasado hippie? Quizás. Era seis años mayor que él. El naranja entraba en conflicto con su largo cabello negro, recogido despreocupadamente en una coleta.

-Te verás mejor cuando te vista yo – dijo para sí mismo.

Encendió la furgoneta y se colocó tras ella. La tienda de jardinería estaba llena, y con muy pocos sitios para aparcar. El Depredador esperó hasta que su víctima estuvo dentro para estacionar su furgoneta junto a la destartalada de ella. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando sacó uno de los cierres del neumático, y, con cuidado dejó que saliera casi todo el aire de la rueda trasera del lado del copiloto, para después robar las herramientas de una caja guardada en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Si seguía su camino habitual para ir a casa, el ya gastado neumático quedaría desinflado en medio de ninguna parte… exactamente donde él quería. Cinco minutos después su presa regresó, cargando a los hombros una bolsa de 23 kilos de fertilizante. La observó meter la bolsa en el maletero, y después subir al asiento del conductor, sin percatarse de la rueda medio desinflada. Cambió la radio, encontró una cadena de su agrado y se marchó conduciendo, tan pendiente de la música, que no reparó en la furgoneta que la seguía. La rueda duró exactamente ocho millas. Dejó de ser útil en un trecho de carretera desierta entre dos casas, y el Depredador estalló en euforia; no podría haber escogido un lugar mejor para un secuestro.

La presa detuvo la furgoneta a un lado de la carretera y salió, negando con la cabeza con enfado. Estaba intentando usar el gato hidráulico cuando el coche se detuvo a su espalda, y se la veía acalorada, cansada y lista para enfurecerse. Esa era la parte más delicada. El Depredador preparó la jeringuilla hipodérmica, y salió de la furgoneta, fingiendo estar preocupado.

-¿Tiene algún problema, señorita? – preguntó.

Con un suave y educado acento sureño. Se preocupó por darle el suficiente espacio, para evitar que huyese. Muchas mujeres se sentían intimidadas ante un hombre de su altura, pero ella medía un metro setenta.

-Sólo un pinchazo - respondió ella, ligeramente a la defensiva - Nada de lo que no pueda ocuparme.

 _ **Zorra,**_ Pensó, _**Ya cantarás a otro son cuando tengas mi polla encajada en el culo**_.

Se aguantó, observándola con pasividad mientras colocaba el gato en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, bajo la carrocería. Lo mejor es aparentar ser un buen chico. Sólo un buen tipo con quien hablar, nativo de aquella zona boscosa. La vio hurgar entre las cosas de la caja de herramientas, buscando una válvula de cierre para el neumático.

-¡Maldita sea! - exclamó un momento después.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el Depredador.

No hubo movimiento alguno para aproximarse a ella, evitando que se sintiera amenazada. La casa más cercana estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero con aquel húmedo silencio, sabía que cualquier sonido llegaría hasta la vivienda; lo mejor sería evitar que gritase.

-He perdido una válvula del neumático - contestó.

-Creo que tengo una de repuesto por algún sitio - ofreció él.

Se encaminó hacia la furgoneta y abrió la puerta del conductor, tanteó bajo el asiento, fingiendo buscar. Su presa se aproximó al coche, animada por esta aparente muestra de buena voluntad. Dio un paso atrás cuando él abrió la puerta del pasajero y miró también bajo el asiento. Su postura alerta se relajó cuando él abrió la puerta corredera, y pudo vislumbrar la herramienta para las ruedas, apoyada sobre la caja de herramientas, que descansaba en la esquina más lejana de la furgoneta. Dio un paso hacia la caja para agarrarla, y un instante después, se encontró tumbada de un golpe sobre el suelo alfombrado de la furgoneta, el Depredador había hecho su primer movimiento, una mano enorme cubría su garganta mientras que la otra clavaba la jeringuilla en la cadera. Lanzó la jeringuilla lo más lejos que pudo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla aturdida, luego la obligó a darse la vuelta, y le inmovilizó las manos a la espalda con unas esposas. Ató sus piernas con unos grilletes, para después amordazarla con un trapo y cubrirle los ojos con otro. Treinta segundos después, fue lanzada al interior de la furgoneta, la puerta fue cerrada de un portazo, y él se abrió paso entre los asientos para comprobar su estado, y asegurarse de que respiraba con normalidad.

Un rápido examen a su pulso lo mostró fuerte y estable. Estaría inconsciente en pocos minutos y no saldría de esa inconsciencia durante las siguiente seis u ocho horas. Eso era tiempo suficiente para llegar a su guarida. Ignorando la camioneta de su presa, el Depredador subió al asiento del conductor, giró la llave y condujo la furgoneta de vuelta a la carretera. Tres millas después, cogió la salida a la autopista y se dirigió al oeste, por la interestatal. El Depredador llegó a su escondite poco antes de las ocho de la tarde. Apretó el botón para abrir la puerta del garaje que acababa de poner, suplantando la antigua puerta granjera, e introdujo la furgoneta en el antiguo granero, apagó el motor y las luces. Todo estaba en silencio, exceptuando el sonido de los grillos y el ruido chisporroteante del motor al enfriarse. Esperó un momento para que sus ojos se adaptasen a la oscuridad, miró por encima del hombro a la mujer a la que había secuestrado hacía algunas horas.

Todavía estaba inconsciente, pero podía ver su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración. Lo bueno de vivir tan lejos de la ciudad era la privacidad. No había vecinos cotillas que pudiesen escuchar gritos y llamasen a la policía. Aunque tampoco es que fuesen a encontrar nada incriminatorio, aunque se presentasen en su casa con una orden de registro… su escondite estaba debajo del granero, un sótano hecho refugio para tormentas, que él había transformado en un calabozo estupendo, oscuro y completamente insonorizado. Lo había trabajado durante algún tiempo, había pavimentado el suelo con hormigón, reforzó las viejas paredes de piedra con una cobertura de bloques de hormigón. El techo estaba formado por enormes vigas de roble con una capa aislante R-30, y una segunda capa de roble para reforzar el aislamiento. Una bonita habitación de 22x35 en la que poder satisfacerse. No era exactamente lo que el abuelo había tenido en mente cuando la construyó, pensó el Depredador, pero al final todo ha ido según sus planes.

Salió de la furgoneta y se estiró, encendió la luz del lugar y cerró la puerta. Suspirando, se deshizo del mono de mecánico, la camiseta, los pantalones y las botas de trabajo. Había sido un día miserablemente caluroso, y estaba listo para darse una ducha, antes de volver a la faena. Los pasos que dio al descender hacia el sótano se sintieron fríos contra los pies descalzos, abrió la puerta de acero y entró. Enseguida se vio envuelto en una ráfaga de aire helado, providente del aire acondicionado que había dejado en marcha. El sudor se le heló en el cuerpo antes de que hubiera podido dar tres pasos en el interior. Le gustaba el frío. El termómetro mostraba 14 grados centígrados. Perfecto, tenía la misma temperatura que una cueva. Después de su ducha se secó, bebió un refresco helado y cogió algunos objetos a los que pensaba dar un uso inmediato, los metió en una bolsa y los subió por las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta de la furgoneta vio que su prisionera se había despertado, se había puesto de lado y restregaba la cara contra el suelo, intentando quitarse el trapo que le tapaba los ojos.

Se agachó ligeramente, le dio una fuerte palmada en el culo y ordenó

-¡Para!

En el interior diminuto de la furgoneta, la palmada sonó como el disparo de un rifle de calibre 22. Su forcejeo paró en seco. Sin ninguna delicadeza, le dio la vuelta, apretando su estómago contra el suelo y la arrastró hacia él por las caderas, hasta que sus piernas quedaron colgando fuera de la furgoneta, sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Una de sus enormes manos la apretó por la nuca, aguantándole la cara contra la alfombra de la furgoneta, mientras su otra mano se apoderaba de la cintura de su falda y tiraba de ella hacia abajo, quitándosela, y echándola a un lado. Pronto, sus bragas se unieron a la falda en el suelo, y se maravilló ante la blancura de su trasero, estropeada sólo por una marca roja con forma de mano. Con otro tirón salvaje, le deslizó la camiseta por los brazos, y quedó retenida en las muñecas a su espalda por las esposas. Agarró las tijeras de la bolsa que había subido y dejado a su lado, cortó la tela y luego lanzó los trozos al suelo. Excepto por el sujetador y los zapatos, estaba totalmente desnuda. Ya era hora de echarle la primera bomba.

-Ahora voy a quemar tu ropa… Kagome - le dijo - A partir de ahora no vas a necesitarla

Hizo una pausa para permitir que comprendiera sus palabras y la vio temblar. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para percatarse de lo que aquello implicaba, para saber que, quien quiera que fuera él, había usado su nombre y seguramente llevaba un tiempo espiándola. Le soltó el cuello y acarició con delicadeza su trasero desnudo, y entonces volvió a hablar.

-Te vas a quedar aquí tumbada en esta posición hasta que haya acabado. No me iré demasiado lejos, y no tardaré mucho. Si te mueves lo más mínimo, te castigaré. Asiente si me has entendido.

Asintió con la cabeza, y esa fue su respuesta. Los zapatos y los jirones de ropa acabaron junto a un barril de 200 litros, ardiendo fuera del granero. El Depredador lo roció todo con queroseno y luego encendió el fuego, sabiendo que la mujer podría oler el humo. Cuando el fuego hubo prácticamente arrasado con todo, volvió a la furgoneta, satisfecho al comprobar que su presa no se había movido. Le dio la vuelta, la sentó y le acarició un pecho, apretando el pezón hasta que la notó removerse. Su otra mano se encontró con la masa de cabello sudoroso y se lo apartó de la garganta. Cogió un collar de cuero de la bolsa y se lo ató al cuello, asegurándolo con un candado. Ató una correa a uno de los aros del collar, y tiró de ella para comprobar la tirantez.

-Levántate - le ordenó.

La mujer se levantó, agarrotada por el largo viaje. Intentó dar un paso y la cadena de sus grilletes a sus pies se agitó con mofa; se tambaleó y casi cayó. El Depredador la sujetó y ella se separó enseguida del contacto con su cuerpo; no tenía ni idea de que también estaba desnudo.

La dirigió hacia uno de los establos y ató su cuerda al aro de metal de una de las vigas de madera, regresando después con una manguera. La mujer jadeó sorprendida al notar el agua fría deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, seguida de un chorro de jabón. Quedó cubierta de espuma, y después la enjuagó. Durante todo el proceso no dejó de hacer pequeños ruidos de protesta, que pronto se vieron transformados en un grito ahogado, cuando él empujó el tubo entre sus piernas y echó el chorro de agua fría en su interior. Al acabar, apagó la manguera y fue a por su bolsa, trayéndola hasta donde su víctima esperaba de pie chorreando agua. Le soltó los grilletes y, sin perder tiempo, los reemplazó por un segundo par que tenían tobilleras de cuero, unidas por una cadena de 25 centímetros. Su andar seguiría teniendo la misma restricción, y el cuero no le haría daño en la piel.

Una vez atados los grilletes, se trasladó a su espalda, apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella y atrapó entre sus dos manos sus pechos, con la polla rígida contra su cintura. Le acarició la garganta y la sintió temblar, sintió su pulso alocado bajo sus labios temblorosos. Movió una mano hasta su coño. Atrapó suavemente su clítoris y le mordió con fuerza a un lado de la garganta. Ella dejó ir un grito amortiguado contra la mordaza y arqueó el cuello hacia atrás, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, restregando su coño contra sus dedos. Introdujo uno en su interior, sorprendido de lo mojada que estaba. Continuó chupándole el cuello e introdujo un segundo dedo en su interior, notando sus músculos contraerse ansiosos. Al notar que la mujer estaba a punto de correrse, paró, sacó sus dedos y la miró.

-Todavía no te mereces un orgasmo - le informó -Primero tienes que complacerme.

El Depredador soltó la correa y guió a su presa por las escaleras hasta su calabozo. En cuanto ella hubo entrado cerró la puerta con seguro, y la llevó hasta el centro de la habitación donde los esperaba un colchón. Ella tembló de frío y sus pezones se hincharon erectos. Cuando la tuvo al borde del colchón, le puso una mano en el hombro y la empujó hacia abajo, ordenándole.

-De rodillas.

La mujer se arrodilló y él se movió a su espalda, poniéndola tal como él la quería.

-Baja la cabeza - ordenó -Separa las rodillas, el culo arriba.

Ella intentó hacer lo que le pedía, pero las esposas eran demasiado cortas; así que se vio forzado a soltarle uno de los tobillos. Enseguida sacó una cuerda negra de nylon, la ató a la parte posterior de su pierna derecha, encadenándola con velcro justo detrás de su rodilla, y pasó un lazo alrededor de su cuello. Enroscó el otro extremo alrededor de su pierna izquierda y la ató con velcro tras la rodilla izquierda. Tiró bruscamente para asegurar el arnés, antes de fijar la última tira de velcro. Con tanta fuerza, que cualquier movimiento de sus piernas le daría un fuerte tirón en el cuello, cortándole la respiración.

-Si opones resistencia, te ahogarás - La advirtió el Depredador.

Deslizó aceite de bebé por la raja de su trasero e introdujo uno de sus dedos a través del agujero, sintiendo cómo el músculo se contraía contra la intrusión, pero incapaz de detenerlo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba lo suficientemente lubricada empujó su polla contra su agujero y la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él bruscamente mientras él se encorvaba hacia adelante, embistiendo su excitación profundamente con una única estocada. Un grito amortiguado le dijo que una excitación de 20 centímetros de grosor no era bien recibida, al menos no en aquel agujero particular, virgen, a juzgar por lo apretado que estaba. Se la folló con fuerza durante diez minutos, hasta que los constantes gritos dejaron paso a gemidos ocasionales y el dolor de sus testículos fue inaguantable. Se corrió, apretándola contra él en una última y ansiosa embestida, con la que le enterró toda la polla hasta presionar los testículos contra su trasero, y le arrancó un grito de dolor de sus labios. Al acabar, se retiró y soltó las cuerdas, permitiendo así que su prisionera se dejara caer sobre su estómago. El Depredador la dejó descansar un par de minutos, lo justo mientras se ocupaba de su próximo conjunto sadomasoquista.

La mujer se removió cuando la volvió a tocar, esperando más dolor. Pero en vez de hacerle daño, le soltó las esposas y dejó que sus brazos descansaran a ambos lados, le colocó un cinturón con cadenas a la cintura y se lo ciñó de un apretón. Ató ambas muñecas al cinturón, con lo que ambos brazos quedaron extendidos a sus lados sin posibilidad de movimiento. Una barra de 76 centímetros, la obligó a separar las piernas, mientras él comenzaba a acariciarle el coño, para después meterle un vibrador por la vagina. Se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a lamerla, atrapando su clítoris entre sus labios mientras se la follaba con el vibrador. Al principio se quedó inmóvil, pero pronto comenzó a estremecerse y a gemir, con sus jugos fluyendo libremente. Lamió y chupó su clítoris, con la polla hinchándose cada vez más en respuesta a los sonidos que hacía. Aumentó la velocidad de penetración del vibrador y la notó temblar, sabía que estaba a punto de correrse. Era demasiado; tenía que tenerla de nuevo. La posición del misionero nunca había sido su favorita, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para importarle. La montó y empujó su polla en su interior, con su ancho pecho aplastando sus pechos, y el vibrador zumbando olvidado en suelo donde había caído. Se la volvió a follar con fuerza, encantado con sus estremecimientos y gemidos. Al correrse le mordió de nuevo el lateral del cuello. Hubo un agudo y glorioso grito de placer, y un chorro de fluidos de ella al correrse sobre el estómago y los testículos de él, luego, se dejó caer bajo su peso, exhausta. Él se desplomó sobre ella, jadeando y se tomó un momento para descansar, luego se levantó, desenganchó la barra que la mantenía abierta, y apagó el ruidoso vibrador. Alzó a la mujer entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, la tumbó y besó su rostro enrojecido.

-Ahora tengo que irme, mi amor - Le dijo -El sol saldrá pronto. Pero volveré al anochecer. Ahora eres mía para siempre, mi princesa. Mi amor. Dulces sueños.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

 **FIN**


End file.
